marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyramoids
Before every round, each Elder chose a Pyramoid to be placed somewhere on Earth. The Pyramoid's presence resulted in a column of light that severely affected the environment of the site where it were placed. The objective of each team was to have either of their members secure the Pyramoid before the other team did. Once somebody touched a Pyramoid, they were teleported to the Grandmaster's base and placed in stasis within crystals, though to the rest it seemed like they had been disintegrated. A point was granted to the team the person that touched the Pyramoid belonged to. The first Pyramoids activated were Earth and Fire, selected by the Grandmaster and the Challenger, respectively. The first Pyramoid appeared in the Colosseum in Rome, and the second one in Moray in Cusco. For the first round, each team was divived in half. The Earth Pyramoid was secured by the Black Order's Black Dwarf, while the Fire Pyramoid was unexpectedly seized by the Avenger Human Torch. On the second round, the Challenger activated the Air Pyramoid, and the Grandmaster chose the Ice Pyramoid. They were placed in Los Alamos, New Mexico and Antarctica, respectively. A group of Avengers prevented the Black Order from claiming the Ice Pyramoid, and forced them to retreat. However, Ferene the Other of the Lethal Legion approached the scene with stealth and obtained it while the rest were distracted. Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Lethal Legion attempted to obtain the Air Pyramoid while the Avengers fended them off. After analysing the fight between the Legionnaires and the Avengers, Red Wolf determined the Pyramoid wouldn't actually kill him, and decided to claim it while Hawkeye provided him covering fire. Since out of the competing teams, his had claimed the last Pyramoid, the Grandmaster won the right to select the location of the final Pyramoid, the Soul Pyramoid. He placed it inside the Lenox Hill Hospital, where the Avengers' ally Edwin Jarvis was being treated due to illness, so to lure the Avengers in force. Avenger Wasp attempted to claim the Pyramoid since she was already at the scene treating Jarvis, but a force-field stopped her from doing so. Voyager teleported into the scene and escaped with the Pyramoid. Voyager returned to the Avengers Auxiliary Headquarters and locked herself and the Pyramoid in an impenetrable vault. On behalf of the Challenger, the Hulk attacked the facility to claim the Pyramoid, and easily tore through the Avengers' ranks until reaching the vault. Having rebelled against the Grandmaster, Voyager attempted to protect the artifact from the Hulk but failed. However, the Hulk had also decided to disobey his master, and crushed the Pyramoid instead. Properties A Pyramoid possesses the ability to magnify elemental power nearby to defend itself. The Earth Pyramoid formed a hurricane of orbiting rocks and debris around itself. The Fire Pyramoid created a column of fire. The Air Pyramoid caused a superstorm with gale-force winds and lightning. The Ice Pyramoid caused deadly and massive temperature drops and ice buildup in its surrounding. The Soul Pyramoid resulted the appearance of corporeal ghosts. Once a person touches a Pyramoid, it teleports them to the Grandmaster's Cosmic Game Room. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Pyramoids were conceived by Jim Zub, and their name was initially used as a placeholder during the development of Avengers: No Surrender, but it eventually stuck. Their symbols were also sketched up by Zub, using Jack Kirby's style as inspiration. | Links = }} Category:Stones